Promises
by Batkitten
Summary: Maya and Phoenix haven't seen each other in a month due to a life changing case, and their feelings for each other are desperately building up as they long to see each other again. One-shot. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All **SPOILERS**!


**Hello amazing people of Fan Fiction :) I wanted to try something new with a latest obsession of mine. That obsession being, Phoenix Wright. If you're not familiar with Phoenix Wright: Justice for All, I recommend that you STOP reading NOW because you will get **SPOILED**. This is almost like an alternate ending. Don't say I didn't warn you ;) This is my first one-shot but I'm working on another one for Kingdom Hearts so enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

I was extremely nervous to open those courtroom doors. I knew that he was waiting for me to show some time in that day. I wondered what he would say when he caught a glimpse of me all teary-eyed. He had only seen me like that twice before; when I found out my father had died and when I found out my sister, Mia, had died. But that day was significant in some way. It was the day of that De Killer case. The final trial was being held and Detective Gumshoe had found my kidnapping location half an hour before the closing statement of the case.

In the car on the way to the court house, my knees were trembling. Nick had done everything he could from keeping that maniac killer's hands away from me then. I hadn't known at that time, if he had convinced the court that Matt Engarde, who paid De Killer to kill Juan Corrida wasn't innocent. He practically did the prosecutor's job by proving his own client guilty. But it was all to save me. Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, had wanted to save _me_, just a shy spirit-medium.

"Maya...are you alright?" Detective Gumshoe asked me from the front seat of the car. He could definitely tell that I was day-dreaming again. I put on a fake smile quite easily, "Of course!" He smiled back at me, and continued to drive on. "How do you think Nick's doing?" I asked too obviously. I tried to keep my voice from quivering when I said his name.

"Ah...you know him. He's probably shouting 'objection' all over the place." He chuckled. I giggled, he was probably right. Phoenix was known to shout all those inspiring words during court. I could never get tired of it. "Yeah, and he'll probably win with the evidence we're sending over to him. Hopefully we'll come in time."

We were approaching the court house, and I saw the building as Gumshoe pulled up into the parking lot. A bunch of expensive cars were parked there and we both looked like idiots driving into the lot in a rusty old green mustang.

Gumshoe got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I nodded in thanks, and without waiting for him, scurried along inside of the building. I thought that I was too early and that the case was still going on, but I was just in time. There were about 15 minutes left. Without anyone noticing, I sat down besides a random stranger once I open the court room doors quietly in the audience. I watched as Phoenix look eagerly at Miles Edgeworth, his long time friend. Who knew that they would be facing each other off one day?

Matt Engarde looked horribly evil. His hair was slicked back revealing a few scars on his forehead. His speech was abnormally tweaked. No one has ever heard him speak this way. He was on the witness stand with a wine glass in his hand. He stirred the glass in a rotating motion, "So, what are you gunna do Mr. Wright? Save your friend, or save this case?"

My heart was skipping multiple beats. I didn't know what he was going to choose then. This had officially been the most important and longest case of Phoenix's life, and it was all based on this one answer.

The white-bearded judge looked at him, "So what will it be Mr. Wright? What do you plead Matt Engarde?"

Phoenix looked like he was about to throw up. His fists were clenched and his forehead was shiny. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was like he couldn't find any words at all. Miles looked pleased at this. "Matt Engarde...is..._guilty_."

The entire audience was silent. That's because they all knew what this meant. Earlier in the case, De Killer had spoken with Phoenix using a small compact two way radio about what he would do to Matt if he was pleaded guilty. He would torture him since he betrayed his plans of murder that he made. Now Matt looked like he was going to puke. His face turned purple and he screamed, "NO. NO PLEASE MR. WRIGHT. HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!"

"But _you_ were the one who sentenced De Killer to kill Juan Corrida. Mr. Engarde, it's all on you now." He said coolly. There was a sense of relief on Nick's face as the guards brought him out. Miles looked shocked, because he had practically won the case.

"P-Phoenix! You just proved your own client _guilty_!" He muttered. Phoenix let out a small smile, "I know. Excuse me, but my work is done here. I have someone important I need to talk to."

I smiled gently as tears began to stream down my eyes. There was still something building up inside of me though. I felt it as I went back to the court lobby. Phoenix was getting many compliments of congratulations as he attempted to open up the court room's doors. He stopped in his tracks as he saw me waiting there for him. He pushed all the people away and almost ran to me. I could tell he had something building up too. I could tell in his eyes. They looked curious, yet wondrous. Once he got to me, it looked like he didn't know what to do. The people who were hanging around him as he exited the court room went off and went to go interview Matt Engarde, who's cries were still heard.

My eyes were puffy and swollen from the fresh tears that rolled down my cheek. I remember how badly my nose stung from all the emotions that I let out by crying. I realized all he had done for me. He hadn't seen me in almost a month, and he was able to work everyday for my freedom. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been found.

"Maya..." He said in almost a whisper. I nodded, "It's been a while, Nick." I responded just as gently. I took a lock of my hair and twirled it around my fingers nervously. He put a hand in the pockets of his pants and strayed away from my eye contact. "I know. I'm er...sorry, I didn't get you out sooner."

I smiled gracefully as our eyes locked again. _Butterflies_. "Don't be sorry. I wouldn't have gotten out at all of De Killer's home if it weren't for you." He came a step closer and took out his hand from his pocket. He held it out in front of me and I sighed, "A hand shake, Nick? Really?" He turned red and smiled weakly, "Well, what would you like me to do?"

I had a tingling feeling all inside me. It was such a huge rush that traveled within my veins and I knew that I had gotten it before. Of course I had gotten it before. I got it every time I looked at him. But this time was going to be different. I was going to make him get it too. I wasn't sure if he had felt what I was feeling, but we've been side by side for a long time. He had to have felt something.

In a quick move, I wrapped my arms around his waist. At first, he gasped lightly since it was so unexpected. His arms were at his side for a while, but I refused to let go. My head was buried in his chest snugly, as I closed my eyes and embraced the moment. In a little while, I felt his strong-seeming palms go up my back as he left them there. He was returning it. _Finally_.

"I missed you." I whispered, slightly loud enough for him to hear me. He brought me closer to him, "I missed you too, Maya."

We stayed like that peacefully for a few minutes. My tears had dried and all the trembling had stopped just by being in his arms after so long. Then, I was sure that he felt something too. He _had_ to have had.

"OH MY GOSH. MYSTIC MAYA AND MR. NICK! SEE, I KNEW IT! YOU'RE BOTH IN LOVE!"

I knew whose voice that was. It was a precious, sweet, and innocent voice. A voice that made us practically leap away from each other's hold. _Pearls_. Pearl always had assumptions that me and Nick were going out. I had to admit, he would always turn beat-red when she would talk about it, just like he was doing at that time.

"Uh...hi Pearls." He said monotonously. "Mr. Nick! Don't change the subject! You like Mystic Maya!" She said cutely with her hands on her hips. He put the palm of his hand on the back of his neck nervously as he began to turn red again, "I...er...I..."

She turned to face me, "Mystic Maya! I know you like Mr. Nick! You told me yourself!" My stomach dropped. I _had_ told her that I liked him a while ago, but only to shut her up. This was embarrassing. "You did?" Phoenix said curiously. Pearls jumped up and down happily as she watched us. "Uh...um..."

He walked closer to me again, staring me in the eyes. I thought his motive was to see how red I could turn in a matter of seconds.

"Maya, erm, I need to ask you a VERY important question...erm...uh...how do you really feel about me?"

Pearl squealed with delight and I remained dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. He could tell, "I mean...it's been almost a month...surely something came across your mind?"

I spoke gently, "Did something come across _your_ mind?" He enclosed my hand in his.

"OH MY GOSH!" Pearl screamed in surprisement. This was entertaining for her.

"Yeah. Everyday. I kept wondering if you were okay. Maya...I...don't know what I would do without you..."

I felt like my jaw was about to crack open, but I remained intact. "Oh...then I guess it's alright..."

"Alright if what?" He asked.

"Alright if I tell you that..."

"Yes?" He asked eagerly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Pearls exclaimed.

We both looked at the nine year old Pearls immaturely. But when we both looked back at each other, it was something different, "I really like you." We both said in unison.

"YES! OH MY GOSH, YES! MYSTIC MAYA AND MR. NICK! YES! YES! YES!" Pearls screamed as she scurried off some where.

He brought me back into an embrace as we both closed our eyes.

_Things were going to be a lot different from now on._

**

That final case brought upon many different outcomes. To this day, I still remember each of them. Matt Engarde remains in prison, and still has fears of De Killer seeking out his revenge upon him. But what Matt will never know, is that De Killer himself committed suicide two weeks after the closing of the case. Gumshoe retired a couple of months ago, and is working at a coffee shop somewhere in New York. Pearls is here with me in Kurain Village, training to be my successor as the head of the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique. That's who I am now, since my mother is officially pronounced dead. Phoenix occasionally sends me letters in the mail since we don't see each other anymore. He says that he'll visit, but it seems like he has a life of his own now. He adopted a little girl by the name of Trucy, and is helping out a young attorney named Apollo while relying on the salary of a bar piano player. He looks so different now, and so much more mature. He says the same about me from pictures we've sent to each other.

It's days like this that I wonder if he received that 4th piece of evidence from that De Killer case. Maybe he received it and never mentioned anything to me about it. Maybe it just got lost in a bunch of other files. I don't quite remember who was the one who had it at the end of the case, but it signifies a lot. That last piece of evidence was solely the only thing I was thinking about while locked in a room in De Killer's house. I remember that someone promised that he would one day receive it.

And if he _does_ have it, I hope he looks back to it once and a while.

And wishes that everything was the same.


End file.
